


Time of Bravery

by erikahk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic exploring Radek Zelenka facing a situation offworld. Includes Elizabeth Weir and whump.</p><p>
  <i>Radek dove for cover, dirt raining on top of him from a loud boom. He remained in the same position for several seconds, hands covering his head while he shrunk his body to the smallest possible size. When his ears stopped ringing, he realized silence was hovering around the plains one more time and risked bringing his head up to look around.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to [LJ]seticat and [LJ]soapbox_solo38 in the [LJ]sgahcchallenges comment fic exchange. 
> 
> Prompt 1: Group is off world and tactical situation happens. Radek ends up being the one to save the day due to the military skills he had to learn when he was young [mandatory military service in his country] 
> 
> Prompt 2: Elizabeth, as badly injured as you'd like to make her, being taken care of or saved or found, etc, by a minor character. A cliffhanger ending is completely acceptable!

Radek dove for cover, dirt raining on top of him from a loud boom. He remained in the same position for several seconds, hands covering his head while he shrunk his body to the smallest possible size. When his ears stopped ringing, he realized silence was hovering around the plains one more time and risked bringing his head up to look around.

Shaking, he tapped the surrounding ground for his glasses, a sigh of relief when he finally slid them into place and settled the huge green blur to exact shapes of bushes and tall grass. 

"Doctor Weir?" he called, remembering she had been right in front of him. 

A long whine announced another bomb was about to fall on them. Radek crawled to where she was supposed to be and flinched when the ground shook from a distant explosion. His hand touched something slick and wet on the grass and he lifted it, gasping when he saw blood. He immediately checked himself, arms and chest, then snapped to a stop when rational thought finally clicked in his brain.

Nearly panicking, he scurried ahead in the undergrowth. 

"Oh my God!" He dropped to all fours next to her when he saw her on the ground, bloodied and broken, her eyes closed. "Elizabeth!" 

He shook her slightly, carefully avoiding the blood that could indicate injury. When she didn't respond, he started examining her head for any cracks, but discovered that, fortunately, none of the blood seemed to be coming from there. He remember his early training and went over to check her chest, seeing it rise and fall slowly. He kept one finger at her pulse point in her neck while his other hand scanned the bloodied area on her side. He found a tear on her clothes and a sharp piece of metal embedded near her shoulder. 

He swallowed tickly then removed his vest and uniform jacket to use it to wrap around the wound. The blood flow had increased in the mean time he took to finish, and in the end he had a very strange looking bandage that went around the metal, her shoulder and chest. 

Wiping his trembling hands on his pants, Radek forced a deep breath. More explosions shook the air nearer to their spot and Radek figured it was one of those times the rule of not moving the injured person could be ignored and picked her up as someone would an infant.

His legs shook as he stood up, but he thinned his lips in an attempt to look braver and made a run for the cover of the trees just a few meters ahead. Splinters rained on top of his head when a bomb fell behind him and he stumbled for several steps trying to find balance while he still carried Elizabeth. 

He was dragging his feet and puffing by the time he reached the gate.


End file.
